runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
World Map
A World Map lényegében egy görgethető-zoomolható felület, ami Gielinor világát ábrázolja. Jelöli a városok, szigetek, királyságok, hegyek, bányák, barlangok, folyók, tavak és számtalan egyéb földrajzi képződmény nevét, továbbá ikonok jelölik az érdeklődésre számot tartó helyeket, épületeket és a questek kezdőpontjait. A térkép fekete, ismeretlen részeit egy frissítés során kitöltötték. Használat A World Map használatához a Minimap kezelőfelületen található "World Map" gombot kell megnyomnunk. Amennyiben így teszünk, a játék nézet átvált a World Map nézetre. (Megjegyzés: A World Map nézetre történő váltás harc közben, illetve néhány egyéb esetben nem lehetséges.) A térkép dinamikus. Kulcsszavak segítségével kereshetünk rajta, a "Key" (Jelmagyarázat) kilistázza az összes ikont és a nevüket, melyekre kattintva a térkép összes azonos ikonja felvillan. Egy dungeon ikonjára kattintva előhozza annak térképét. Igény szerint a térképet nagyítani vagy kicsinyíteni is lehet. 2009. november 9. óta a többi játékos láthatja, ha a World Mapot tanulmányozzuk, mivel a karakterünk egy térképet ábrázoló papirost forgat a kezében. Ez azért hasznos, mert így tudják, hogy éppen nem rájuk figyelünk. Funkciók Görgetés A World Map betöltődéskor a játékos aktuális helyét mutatja. Egy 2009. október 7.-i frissítésnek köszönhetően a térkép már a billentyűzet nyíl gombjaival is görgethető. Alternatívaként az egér bal gombját lenyomva tartva a kívánt irányba húzhatjuk. Ön itt áll A "You are here" funkció 2009. január 27-én került a játékba, és a játékos aktuális helyét jelöli a térképen. Néhány esetben ha a játékos helye nem ábrázolható, akkor a térkép alapértelmezett állásban jelenik meg, és Lumbridge Swampot mutatja. Ha a térkép egy másik részéhez görgetünk, majd a sárga nyílra kattintunk, akkor a térkép automatikusan visszagördül a mi pozíciónkhoz. A jelzés kikapcsolható. Ugyanezzel a szimbólummal jelölik többek között a különböző tutorialok végrehajtásához szükséges célokat, valamint a Noticeboardon (üzenőfalon) beállítható Achievementeket ("Task Objective" felirattal). Így előfordulhat, hogy a térképen ugyanebből a jelölésből több is található. Ebben az esetben a célirányt a Minimapon egy sárga villogó nyíl, a karakterünk lába alatt pedig egy folyamatosan látható nyíl mutatja, illetve a cél és a karakterünk közötti útvonalat sárga pontok jelzik. Quest kezdőpont/Saját jelzés Egy quest kezdőpontját úgy jeleníthetjük meg a World Mapon, ha a questet aktiváljuk ("Set Active") a Noticeboardon. Ilyenkor a quest címe cián színűre változik. Ha a quest egy dungeonban kezdődik, akkor annak bejárata kerül megjelölésre. A többi jelzéstől eltérően ez a szimbólum nem pulzál, és nem lehet rákattintani, hogy a térkép automatikusan rágördüljön. A jelzéshez tartozó felirat a többitől eltérő színű, és más betűtípust is használ. A jelzés egészen addig a térképen marad, amíg ki nem lépünk, vagy új questet nem állítunk be. A játékosok a könnyebb tájékozódás érdekében saját jelzést helyezhetnek el a World Mapon. Dupla kattintás a térképen beállítja a jelet, és ezzel a kívánt irányt a Minimapon egy villogó kék nyíl mutatja. Amikor ez a funkció elérhetővé vált, akkor a jelzés eltávolítása még kissé körülményes volt: vagy meg kellett nyitni a World Map jelmagyarázatát (a "?" gombbal), és azon belül a megnyomni a "Clear Your Marker"t (Jelölő Eltávolítása), vagy magára a jelre jobb egérgombbal kattintva, az előugró menüben kellett kiválasztani a "Clear Marker" opciót. 2010. augusztus 25-én a Conquest minigamemel egy időben Jagex kiadott egy frissítést, így a jel törlését már a World Map ikonra jobb egérgombbal történő kattintással is el lehet végezni, ha ugyancsak a "Clear Your Marker" lehetőséget választjuk. Sírkő helyének jelzése Amikor a karakterünk meghal, akkor a World Mapon a halálunk helyét egy gravestone (sírkő) jelöli. (Megjegyzés: A sírkő nem jelenik meg abban az esetben, ha nem ejtünk el semmilyen tárgyat.) Ha World Map nézetben rákattintunk a sírkő irányába mutató nyílra, akkor a térkép automatikusan a sírkőhöz gördül. right|A játékablakban megjelenő nyíl, ha már látótávolságon belül van. A minimapon az irányt egy sárga villogó nyíl jelzi. Amint látótávolságba érünk a sírhoz, akkor a játékablakban a saját sírkövünk felett egy sárga villogó nyilat látunk. Egyidejű jelölések A fenti jelölők közül a World Mapon egyidejűleg maximum 5 darabot láthatunk. Ezt úgy érhetjük el, ha: *a "You Are Here" jelzés be van kapcsolva, *egy questet aktiválunk ("Set Active"), *elhelyezünk egy saját jelölést, *elkezdünk egy tutorialt, vagy egy achievementet célnak állítunk be ("Task Objective"), *és a nemrégiben bekövetkezett halálunk okán a sírkövünk is látható. Ha a questet nem aktiváljuk, hanem azt állítjuk be célunknak, akkor csak 4 jelölést tudunk megjeleníttetni. Dungeon térképek 2009. május 27-én Jagex kiadta a saját térképeit a legtöbb dungeonhöz. Megjelenítésükhöz vagy a World Map alján található legördülő listából kell választani, vagy a térképen a dungeon bejáratát jelző ikonra (Fájl:interactive dungeon icon.gif) kell kattintani. Ha így teszünk, akkor a felszíni térképet felváltják a különböző barlangok alaprajzai. Ilyenkor olyan más dungeonök térképei is előjöhetnek, amik az általunk megnyitottal semmilyen kapcsolatban nem állnak. A World Map ezen funkciója nagyon hasznos lehet, például ha olyan questet csinálunk, ami többször a föld alá kényszerít minket, mivel így nem kell RuneScape rajongói oldalak térképeire hagyatkoznunk. Ugyanis ezek a térképek legtöbbször a minimapról összeollózott képekből állnak, és ezért pontatlanok lehetnek. Gombok Nagyítás A Zoom (Nagyítás) gomb a World Map kicsinyítésére vagy nagyítására szolgál, segítségével vagy nagyobb térképrészletet láthatunk, vagy egy adott területet részleteiben jobban megfigyelhetünk. Öt különböző méretarány érhető el: 37%, 50%, 75%, 100% és 200%. A 100%-os nagyítás megfelel a minimap-on látható térkép méretarányának. Jelmagyarázat A Key gomb a képernyő bal oldalán megnyitja a térkép jelmagyarázatát, mely összegyűjtve tartalmazza a World Map speciális helyeinek ikonjait. Ezekre kattintva az azonos ikonok sárgán felvillannak a térképen, jelezve a keresett funkciók helyeit. Keresés Ha tudjuk a keresett hely nevét, akkor a kulcsszót a "Search bar"ba (Keresési mezőbe) begépelve rákereshetünk. A mező a térkép alján található, a Jelmagyarázat gomb mellett. Ahogy elkezdünk a mezőbe írni, a kereső javaslatokat kínál fel a már begépelt szövegrészlet alapján. Overview Az Overview (Átnézeti térkép) gombja a jobb alsó sarokban található, és a teljes térkép kicsinyített verzióját nyitja meg. Az aktuális ablakban látható térképrészletet piros négyszög jelöli. A piros négyszögre kattintva, és az egérgombot lenyomva tartva, azt az átnézeti térkép kívánt részére húzhatjuk, ezzel gyorsan navigálhatunk a World Mapon. Ez a kicsinyített térkép nagyon hasznos lehet a jelmagyarázat ikonjaival együtt használva, ugyanis a felvillanó sárga ikonok azon is megjelennek, még akkor is, ha az éppen aktuális képernyőre nem fértek rá. Galéria World map artwork.png|A World Map egy része, Ardougnet ábrázolja. Dungeon-List.png|A World Mapról elérhető dungeonök listája. Quest List - Show on the World Map.png|A jelölő egy quest kezdőpontját mutatja. RuneScapeFreeMap.png|Az ingyenesen hozzáférhető területek. RSC World map.png|Runescape Classic térkép Runescape old map.jpg|A RuneScape 2 egyik legrégebbi térképe. Map.jpg|Fejlesztők a térképről egyeztetnek. RuneScape Worldmap.png|A teljes World Map, a member területekkel együtt. Betrayal at Falador world map.jpg|A térkép ábrázolása a Betrayal at Falador című könyvben. task objective direction.png|A sárga nyíl a karakter lába alatt a "Task Objective" irányát mutatja. A World Map régebbi verzióit itt tekintheted meg. Érdekességek *A World Map és a Quick chat új tartalmak megjelenés előtti kiszivárogtatásáról is ismeretes. *A Wise Old Man draynori házában található földgömb más kontinenseket is ábrázol, amelyek talán elérhetőek lesznek a jövőben. *A RuneScape High Detail frissítést megelőzően a térkép egy új ablakban nyílt meg. *Létezik egy glitch, miszerint a játékos a térképet tartva tovább sétál. Ez akkor következik be, ha séta közben kattintunk a World Map ikonra. *A Runecrafting oltár térkép a Runecrafting Guildben nem jelöl felfedezetlen, fekete területeket. (Megjegyzés: Már a World Map sem.) Ugyanakkor pontatlan is, például a Dragontooth Island teljesen hiányzik róla. *Miközben a játékos a World Mapot nézi, addig a Friends Listen, Friends Chatben, és Clan Chatben úgy látszik, mintha a Lobbyban lenne. *Trader Stan említette a Postbag from the Hedge 32-ben, hogy a kalózok ösztönzik az ismeretlen területeket tartalmazó térképek használatát, az érdekeltségeik hatékonyabb védelmében. Ekkor vetődött fel a gondolat, hogy ezek a helyek veszélyesek, és csak profiknak javasolt átkelni rajtuk. Ugyanakkor "sem veszélyesek, sem üresek, bárki átutazhat rajtuk, aki kellő tengerészeti tapasztalattal és egy erős hajóval rendelkezik (és persze egy pontosabb térképpel!)." dangerous nor empty, and anyone could travel through them if they had enough nautical knowledge and a sturdy ship (and a more accurate map, of course!)." Külső hivatkozások *Controls - World Map *Downloads - A World Map letölthető png file-ként a "World Map" szekcióban. Kategória:Kezelőfelület Kategória:Helyek